Honest Game Trailers - 2017 in Review
2017 in Review is the 180th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the video games released n 2017. It was published on December 26, 2017. 2017 in Review ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - 2017 in Review on YouTube "Otherwise solid products are saddled with blind boxes, point boosters and constant upsells, massive downloads, patches and data caps squeeze you from the other end." '~ Honest Game Trailers - 2017 in Review Script Every December, as the year draws to a close and they stop putting out the good video games, comes a time when every gamer takes a break from mindlessly hunting for collectibles just to feel alive and takes a look back on the year that was, the chests they opened, they towers they climbed, all the loot crates, and their many, many simulated murders, then ranks it on some sort of numbered list because there's something deeply wrong with all of us! Honest Game Trailers 2017 Strap on your power gloves and prepare your hard drives for one of the best years of gaming since 2004. Where one massively anticipated title after another dropped in quick succession, and mostly managed not to suck. With some of the best Zelda and Mario''' ''you've ever played, triple A sequels hitting it out of the park left and right, a couple of promising new franchises [Horizon Zero Dawn], an absolute ass-pile of excellent indies [Cuphead], and even some very strong contenders in the weeaboo category, including a Mirror game so good, it's actually convincing people they need to play Dragon Guard. ''Trust me. You do not need to play ''Dragon Guard. ''Meanwhile, in bizzaro 2019, EA is merrily screwing up everything it touches, somehow spoiling ''Need for Speed, 'Mass Effect and Star Wars. You gotta admire their consistency. Experience the next generation of consoles, uh... half generation One X. As both Sony and Microsoft adopt the smart phone model, selling you incremental upgrades that make your games look slightly better, for the low price of an arm, a leg and your left nut! While Nintendo hangs out alone in a corner as usual, taking a second shot at making a weird gaming tablet [Nintendo Switch] for reasons known only to them And miraculously succeeding by making sure it has games you actually want to play on it, creating the best portable device since the Vita to get stolen from you on the Subway! shows thief slipping through subway doors before they shut Hey ! Get back here! I need to know it Mario f***s after the wedding! Discover 100 new ways for companies to separate you from your money. As the chines gaming calendar turns over to the year of the loot box! And every publisher tries to deal with rising development costs, every expanding scope, stagnant game prices, and their room full of Monopoly guy-esque shareholders by stuffing their video games with garbage straight out of free-to-play mobile games. As otherwise solid products are saddled with blind boxes, point boosters and constant upsells, massive downloads, patches and data caps squeeze you from the other end. And even Nintendo gets in on the act, turning beloved franchises [Animal Crossing] into hollow mobile shells of their former selves, in a desperate attempt to wring every last drop of value from your already desecrated flesh, as we all collectively burn in the perpetual trash fire of late capitalism! Look back on a kaleidoscope of gaming memories from a hallmark year. From fond experience like your first chicken dinner, totally eat s*** in Zelda,'' a nail-biting victory in ''Cuphead, an actually good Sonic game [Sonic Mania], or the 120-hour gap in your memories that was Persona 5. ''To less positive recollections like studio closers Visceral, developer scandals, trying to buy SNES classic, yet another bad ''Sonic ''game, that one time you played 1-2 Switch, getting mad about video game boobs, the endless parade of shooting galleries that VR became, and the bad decision you made to buy that totally unironic new ''Bubsy game. How bad could it be? Wow. Oh. I think my brain just committed suicide. So make a big hole in your schedule, set aside those annoying responsibilities, and grab a controller today. Cuz even if the modern world is hurtling toward dystopia faster than you could say Blade Runner, at least the video games are pretty good along the way! Starring: Sequels; Open Worlds; Metroidvanias; The Return of Character Platformers; The Return of World War Two; Collecting a Million Things Collectables; People Inexplicably Playing Skyrim Again Skyrim?!?!, Unvarnished Greed Arts; And Every Game Slowly Turning Into Destiny reads: Destiny's Children 2017: You Could Do Worse Man, can you believe this is a game that came out in 2017? Incredible (!). And somehow it's still way better than Busby. Reception Honest Game Trailers - 2017 in Review has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Years in review Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games